1. Field
The invention is concerned with methods for placing and holding the component strands of decorative tassels into their original conditions after displacement by use of the items to which they are connected.
2. State of the Art
It has become fashionable for both men and women to wear shoes equipped with tassels, which are normally made up of rectilinear strands of leather arranged side-by-side in substantially cylindrical formation. When such shoes are new and boxed or are otherwise placed in stores for display, the strands of such tassels are straight and neatly bunched together. However, normal use of the shoes carrying the tassels usually disarranges the component strands in an unsightly manner. Heretofore, there has been no way for the wearer to effectively renew the tassels or to have them renewed.
The closest approach has been a proposal for shoe accessory clips having a pair of overlapped, toothed jaws normally held together by spring action and operable by the user for receiving a tassel between the spring pressed jaws. It is proposed that merely clipping the device onto an unruly tassel and leaving the receiving jaws of the clip under spring pressure overnight will "tame" the unsightly tassel.